perdidas en Berlin
by LunaGoth 17
Summary: Luna y Elisabeth, son dos mellizas que viven en madrid. en las vacaciones de navidad sus padres preparan un viaje a Miami con unos amigos y sus hijas: Capivilla y Soledad. en vez de coger un avion a florida van en sentido contrario..y acaban en ¡Alemania!


Capitulo 1

Un ultimo concierto

En una pequeña y recondita ciudad muy pequeña de Madrid en España, todas las casas estaban ya decoradas especialmente con los principales adornos de navidad. Solo habia una casa en toda la ciudad donde aun no se habian puesto las luces…pero eso era porque no les habia dado la gana y tenian otras cosas en las que preocuparse.

los señores Carrier Ameliase, propietarios de esta casa sin luces, la cual tenía dos pisos y una pintura externa de un precioso color pastel. Tenian mucha prisa por lo que se veia que iban de un lugar a otro de la casa, el señor Carrier se colocaba la corbata y la señora Carrier estaba en el baño maquillandose.

Una chica morena,alta y delgada, la menor de la familia…esperaba a que su hermana melliza,otra chica muy poco parecida a ella,pelirroja, alta y delgada, terminase su maleta y la hiciera que parecia mas interesada en mirar el meteo de la tele del cuarto que en prestar atencion a su hermana, entonces sono una voz:

-chicas, por favor tenemos que irnos ya os estais poniendo las togas y bajando- era la señora Carrier que las gritaba desde el baño.

El señor Carrier corroboro con su mujer gritando:

-¡ahora mismo abajo!-

La morena iba a obedecer pero se quedo mirando a su hermana que miraba el ordenador con una mueca de extrañez. Despues la pelirroja se volvio y salieron fuera de la habitacion rumbo a la entrada del la casa.

Cogieron el coche y fueron al teatro del barrio, donde las mellizas iban a cantar con el coro de navidad.

La musica empezo a sonar y todos los chicos y chicas empezaron a cantar, cuando y ya llevaban largo rato la señora carrier golpeo al señor carrier y susurro:

-el solo de Luna-

Todos pararon y la chica morena empezo a cantar, percatandose de que el graciosillo del coro estaba detrás de ella jugando con las velitas de plastico golpeando con en su cabeza como si estuviera tocando una bateria, a la chica no la molesto en adsoluto termino su estrofa y callo.

Todos reian de la broma del chaval, todos menos la chica que cantaba y la pelirroja que estaba a su lado, cuando termino la estrofa de la chica, la pelirroja miro al chico con enfado y le pego un empujon tirandolo al suelo.

Todo el coro cayó al suelo menos las mellizas que miraron con una mueca de susto a sus padres.

En el hall del teatro, todos los padres de los chicos del coro se reunieron para hablar de lo ocurrido:

-señoras y señores, me gustaria disculparme por los acontecimientos que han ocurrido-explico el chaval gracioso.

-que cara-susurro la chica morena a la pelirroja esta ultima asintio.

-tambien me gustaria pedir disculpas a las mellizas, lo siento-volvio a hablar el chico gracioso esta vez disculpandose mirando a las hermanas.

Todos aplaudieron al chico, entonces miraron a las mellizas con mala cara y el chico gracioso se acerco a ellas y dijo:

-venga intentad convencerlos clones desproporcionados-

-yo no lo siento, lo hice por que Bush se estubo metiendo con Luna, y como con mi hermana no se mete nadie le di una leccion. Pero como os creeis sus mentiras no tengo nada más que decir-explico la pelirroja.

Las hermanas se fueron y cuando llegaron a la puerta olleron a su madre:

-como cruceis esa puerta dormis en el desban-

-nada nuevo- dijo la morena y salieron por la puerta.

Cuando las mellizas llegaron a casa se dirigieron a las escaleras para subir:

-si os disculpais os quitare el castigo-dijo la madre

-no, tenemos razon-solto la pelirroja

-sí, ademas ¿a quién se le ocurre pasar las navidades en un clima tropical?-pregunto la morena.

Subieron al desvan y minutos más tarde llego el padre:

-son todos unos capullos-murmuro la pelirroja

La morena asintio sin mirarla.

-mirad chicas la ultima navidad que salimos tambien paso algo como esto-dijo el padre

-sí, fuimos las que pagamos el pato-susurro la morena en bajo.

-me da igual lo que pase esta o la otra vez, Bush os pidio perdon-les recordo

-sí y despues nos dijo clones desproporcionados-solto la morena

-no lo dijo de verdad solo queria hacerse el bueno, y no voy a pedirle perdon a Bush tiene un morro que se lo pisa-explico la pelirroja

-pues os quedareis a dormir aquí-les castigo su padre

-me da igual, no queremos bajar-dijo la morena

El padre bajo las escaleras del desvan y las dejo a solas:

-sabes, me gustaria irme de vacaciones sin familia y seguro que me lo pasaria mejor que con ellos-dijo la morena

-estaria divertido, la ultima vez nos quedamos aquí solas, pero es imposible. No tenemos dinero-contesto la pelirroja

-Tienes razon, pero soñar es gratis-cabilo la morena en voz baja.

-buenas noches, Luna-le deseo la pelirroja a su hermana.

-buenas noches, Ely-contesto la morena.

Y se quedaron dormidas.


End file.
